Seven Minutes in Heaven
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: Anthony is at a party and starts thinking about his and Ian's relationship, he is concerned about them drifting part from one another. So, what happens when they both go in the closet for a little bit of seven minutes in heaven? *Ianthony one-shot* *slash*


**Ok, I have some explaining to do. Long story short I've been having school troubles, but I'm back. You'll see the updates to my stories in good time, don't worry. But, until then I have this month's one-shot. I was going to do something other than Smosh, but that particular fic seems to be very difficult for me to write. Now, these past few weeks I've witnessed so many Ianthony feels you could fill a room up with them, so I've decided to do another one of my Ianthony love one-shots :) Hope you enjoy, Media Monkeys! (Ps. I was on tumblr a couple weeks ago and someone made an Ianthony picture post with the lyrics to chasing cars inspired by my fanfic Lay Here With Me! I was freaking out, I started squealing :D) Warning: this story contains detailed kissing.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

Nineteen years old Anthony Padilla couldn't think of a worse way of spend his Saturday night. He was leaning up against a wall, sipping on a can of beer, contemplating on what the hell brought him to this point of his life. He and Ian had been invited to a birthday party for their friend, Ras. And, even thought he politely declined, Ian, insisted they go.

Anthony was not one for parties. He liked them, yes, but they were not his favorite things to go to. He preferred doing things more private, like watching a movie at home, or playing video games with a small group of friends. He was an introvert and had been that way since he could remember. When his parents would ask him what kind of party he wanted for his birthday, Anthony would simply reply that he didn't even want a party. Besides, he would rather spend his birthdays playing Halo with Ian, than having his living room filled with loud people.

That's one of the reasons he didn't want to come, parties just weren't his thing. Another reason was Ian, and his obsession with partying lately. Ever since he turned nineteen and Smosh was getting bigger, Ian had been going to more parties, trying to get with a countless amount of girls. It pissed Anthony off, seeing Ian with another girl, or having to listen to him talk about some one night stand he had. It hurt Anthony, because he and Ian were drifting apart. They weren't as close as they used to be and it was scaring him. And, most importantly, it hurt seeing his best friend with anyone other than him.

It didn't take a lot for Anthony to realize his feelings for Ian. He's known since middle school, that Ian was more than a friend to him. Sometime, he would catch himself staring at Ian's legs for too long in gym class, or his stomach would flip every time he would smile. Ian knew about these feelings too, which resulted in awkward and passionate experiments in Anthony's bedroom when his mom wasn't home. But, that was a long time ago, and it's been forbidden discussion between the two boys ever since then. Anthony though, still thought about those experiments with Ian from time to time, especially at night, when he's lonely and has only a pillow to hold on to.

Now, Antony and Ian remained as friends and everything seemed to go back to normal, but lately Ian has been doing his best to avoid him. It pained Anthony that his best friend wouldn't talk to him anymore, and he didn't even know why.

After a few more minutes of staring at mindless teenage part goers, a young and tipsy Ian appeared with a drink in hand. He eyed Anthony up and down with slight amusement, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Anthony whispered angrily, pulling Ian to the side, "What's _wrong_ is that you said we'd only be here for twenty minutes. You said we would stop by, say happy birthday to Ras, and then we'd leave. I have a paper due the day after tomorrow and we're behind on writing this week's script."

Ian furrowed his brow, "Anthony, will you chill the fuck out. This is a _party_, man… lighten up."

"Lighten up?! Ian, we've been here for two hours and I want to go home."

"Are you kidding me, dude? The party just started!"

"No, I'm not fucking kidding you. Now, either you go tell Ras we are leaving, or I'm leaving by myself and you can find someone else to drive your ass back home!"

"Fine! Damn, Anthony, why don't you go fix your tampon," Ian huffed, stomping off in the other direction.

"Whatever," Anthony grumbled as he followed Ian through the mass crowd. When he had gotten to Ras, Ian was already talking to him.

"So, the party is really great, but we have to get going."

"Oh c'mon, Ian, just stay for a while longer. We were just about to play seven minutes in heaven," Ras insisted with a smile.

Ian looked back at Anthony, who had his arms crossed, and then he looked at the countless number of young women writing their names down on slips of paper, and putting them in a small hat, "C'mon , Anthony. It's going to be fun," he said to his friend.

"No, Ian, I'm tired and I want to go home."

"I know, but let me just do this one thing, please!"

"Fine!" Anthony exclaimed, clearly giving up. He watched Ian write down his name, but he also scribbled down Anthony's, "Hey, that wasn't part of the deal! I don't want to play!"

"Oh c'mon, dude! Live a little for once," he said, dropping the names into the hat.

After about thirty minutes later, Ras started to call out the first couple that was to go into the closet. "Ok, so the first we have Ian and-" Ras stopped talking and started to laugh.

"Well, who is it?" Ian persisted.

"It's you and… uh… Anthony."

Ian's eyes widened as the sound of oohs escaped the crowd, "No! No way am I spending seven minutes in the closet with Anthony.

"Oh, c'mon dude. Live a little for once, Anthony teased.

"This isn't funny, Anthony!"

Anthony grinned, knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to find out what was wrong with Ian. He smiled at Ras and then at Ian, because he now had Ian all to himself for seven minutes. "Call us when seven minutes are up," he said, grabbing Ian's hand and all but pulling him into the closet. Once they entered the small space, Anthony shut the door.

Ian, who was now boiling with rage, switched the light on. "What the hell, man?!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

Anthony looked back at him with an indifferent expression, "What?"

"You can't just go around playing seven minutes in heaven with your _guy_ best friend; people are going to think we're gay. Besides, I thought you said you wanted to go home."

"I do, but I've been trying to talk to you about something important all week, and you keep pushing me away. Well, now you can't leave, so shut up because I only have seven minutes."

Ian sighed impatiently as he leaned against the opposite wall, "Well?"

"Why are you ignoring me?" Anthony asked, sounding blunter than he intended.

Ian's eyes widened at the accusation, "What?"

"You know exactly _what_, Ian. You've been ignoring me for that past few weeks, and I'm fucking sick of it," when Ian didn't speak, he continued, "Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"What are you talking about? So, I don't hang out with you like I did in high school, but that's normal. You sound like a bitchy house wife. Seriously, why do you care so much?"

Anthony tried to speak, holding back his tears, "Ian, you don't understand! We aren't just business partners… we're best friends too. I know there's something going on. You're going to parties, coming home late, sleeping with a bunch of girls."

"So what; I like to party. Maybe it makes me happy, Anthony."

"Ian, I can tell when you're happy and when you're not. You're doing all this to take your mind off something."

"Who the fuck are you, my therapist? Why does everything have to be a deeper meaning with you? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ian grumbled, reaching for the door.

Anthony moved in front of the closet door, blocking Ian from leaving, "Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm not done talking to you."

"Yes you are, now get out of my way, Anthony," Ian grabbed for the door knob, but his hand was smacked away.

"I told you I'm not done talking to you. Why do you want to get out of here so bad?"

"B- B- Because I- I because I don't want people to think-"

"We're making out?"

Ian nodded his head slowly. He stared straight into Anthony's eyes and looked as if he were going to cry.

Right then, Anthony could see the invisible barrier Ian had built around himself collapse for a moment. He knew now, he knew why Ian was acting so weird. He could see it in Ian's eyes, "What's so wrong about that?"

Ian looked at Anthony as if he'd grown two heads, "What?!"

"Making out, I mean. What's so wrong about that?"

"Everything! I'm not gay, Anthony," he hissed.

"Yes you _are_, Ian."

"No I'm not! Now, let me out, or I'm going to punch you in the face, Anthony."

Anthony cocked his head in confusion, and instead of moving like Ian had asked; he pushed the shorter boy up against the wall.

Ian, who was now shivering with fear and excitement, started to struggle to get out of Anthony's grip, "Anthony, let me go, please."

"Remember the night we shared on your sixteenth birthday? I was your first, Ian… I made you a man," he mumbled, leaning closer as he ghosted his lips over Ian's neck.

Ian let out a choked sob, feeling tears prickle in his eyes, "A- Anthony… s- stop. Not now, please."

"Remember the morning after? I told you I loved you and I meant every word… I still do," Anthony smiled, before biting down on Ian's neck.

"Anthony!" Ian gasped.

"Want me to stop?"

Ian shook his head, freeing his hands from the taller boy. He gripped Anthony's waist and pulled him closer.

Anthony chuckled, and then started to kiss up Ian's neck, nipping at his jaw.

Ian groaned in pleasure, "It's been so hard to be around you lately, y'know that? Sometimes I can't handle seeing your face… it's so… perfect."

"Well, let me help you then," he said, turning the light switch off. Anthony took his hand and slid it under Ian's shirt, feeling him tremble underneath. He ran his fingers lightly over Ian's stomach, still biting at his jaw line.

Ian shivered and his knees buckled at the feeling of being touched like this. It wasn't some drunk meaningless groping, that would be forgotten the next day. No, this was attentive and gentle touches, by someone he cares about; someone he loves. And, in the back of his mind he always knew he loved Anthony.

Anthony stopped teasing Ian's neck and placed a chaste kiss to his soft lips. Soon he was prodding Ian's lips with his tongue, wanting to explore every inch of his mouth. Anthony felt Ian go limp against him, and he smiled at this, "Shh… I got you, baby."

Ian moaned, sending vibrations through the other's mouth. He wanted to go further, but he heard the sound of Ras's voice which broke him from his hypnotic state. Apparently, their seven minutes were up. With a feeling of dread, he broke away from Antony's embrace.

"I- I'm sorry, Ian. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Anthony said.

"It's ok," Ian reassured him, "I needed it, thank you. I realize now that I was and still am a little scared about my feelings towards you, but I'm not gay. I don't want to be with any other guy or girl anymore. I only love and want to be with _you_, Anthony."

Anthony smiled a radiant smile that could have lit up the whole closet if the light wasn't already on, "So, can we leave now?" he asked after moments of silence.

"Only, if you promise to spend the night with me. I really want to continue what we just did, at home."

"It's a deal!"

* * *

**So, I was thinking. Since Ras (who plays the neighbor) first name is Brian, and he was in early Smosh videos from 2006. Could he be Ian and Anthony's Mormon friend Brian from their 'True Story Series'? Ian and Anthony did state that the real guy didn't look like the animation in the series. Then again they could have used a fake name too and it's just a coincidence. Idk just something to think about.**


End file.
